


Backfire

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Mikey has a plan to improve Leo's love life.





	Backfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alessa_DC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_DC/gifts).

"Are you not done Usagi treat you like shit?"Mikey asked, his eyes focused on the frying pan. "I mean dude, I had seen organic vegetables given better care than you."

Leo looked at his brother's shell over the rim of his tea mug. It wasn't the first time his brother brought up this topic and well, Don had also tell him something around these lines yesterday, but in a more composed manner. Usually, Leo brushed the matter away, but after having spent a sleepless night, tossing in his bed he must admit Mikey maybe got a point.

He sighed lowly but Mikey seemed to have heard it and took as an agreement and he turned his head. Go figures, Leo could bellow to the top of his lungs for Mikey to wake up for training and he would turn deaf, but if it was about Leo agree to break up, Mikey had an acute earring.

Leo had no idea why Mikey was so against his relationship. When they first met the ronin at the Nexus Championship, Mikey didn’t seem to have a bad opinion from Usagi. Leo guessed Mikey’s change of heart was because of Usagi's questionable behavior.

"So, which excuse he told you again to explain he missed your monthly date again?"

Leo closed his eyes and took a sip. He was too ashamed to reply, but it looked Mikey wouldn't drop it until Leo spill the beans. Questionable behavior maybe was exaggerated. Usagi only was...rather cold for a lover. Maybe the time alone on the roads turned his nature more independent than Leo’s, who grown up piled with his brothers in a closed space. But the fact was they only met on the third Wednesday of each month.

"His lord rewarded him with precious sake and well…" he began.

Telling Usagi was too drunk to remember his date with Leo was impossible. He couldn't say it. Not when two months ago, Usagi also skipped their date. Leo had already spent the night wondering if alcohol excess had been the only reason for his lover’s absence. What if Usagi hadn't tripped into another bed? Even if Usagi never looked horny, that doesn’t mean he didn't have some urges. What if Usagi was cold because, in his dimension, he got other lovers he could go to, more experimented than himself or more attractive? It this why they never went far? But there was no need Leo tell his doubt aloud since Mikey did the maths by himself.

"He got so much wasted, he forgot about you? Damn, Raph could drench in Jack's Daniel and he would never forget you are waiting at home to lecture him. And well, Raph isn't in love with you. It seems made-up bullshit, if you want my opinion, bro."

Leo took his forehead, feeling an oncoming migraine probably due to his lack of sleep.

"Raph is my brother. He sees me daily so he didn't need to have romantic feelings for me to remember me," he replied tiredly. “And no, I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Leo tried to calm down. If he got angry, Mikey would point out he was upset and it was Usagi’s fault. He tried to give justification for his boyfriend’s behavior. It’s happened more and more often, lately.

"Usagi had only a few days off and when something unexpected happens he could forget we agree to meet…"

"Aren't done with this long-distance relationship, to begin with?" Mikey wondered. "I mean, who wants to have a partner you could have sex with only once a month?"

"Michelangelo!" Leo snapped angrily. Mikey had landed a bullseyes mark. "Watch your tongue! Besides my private life isn't your business!"

Mikey mumbled and flipped the omelet. He looked slightly upset and Leo felt bad. Mikey was concerned out of brotherly love and Leo couldn't blame him.

"Sex isn't the only thing mattering and well, this is not like I had the choice among many partners," Leo murmured. “I’m pretty lucky to have him.”

Mikey turned sharply toward him, handing him a plate.

"This is what Usagi thinks too and this is why he treats you so carelessly," Mikey pointed out."You should show him that's isn't true. Being jealous would do him some good."

Leo frowned. He could admit Mikey was right in theory, but the idea was impossible in practice.

"I get what you mean but what do you suggest? That I send flowers to myself and lie to Usagi?" Leo sneered.

Mikey shook his head and leaned toward him, as to whisper him secretly.

"Nah...it wouldn't be enough convincing. You need to have a real life rival for Usagi. This is why...I propose myself."

Leo yanked his surprise his head, his eyes questioning. What Mikey was suggesting?

Mikey licked his lips, his blue gaze locked in Leo's.

"I mean, chose me as your pretended boyfriend," Mikey spoke slowly, choosing his words. "Of course, don't tell him right away we are in a relationship. Just plug my name any chance you get and tell him all the wonderful things I do for you."

"I don't like to lie, "Leo protested.

"Bro, I'm hurt," Mikey joked. "Like I couldn't be a dream boyfriend. But I get what you mean," he added quickly. "Of course, I know Bushido defends you to lie. What I propose is that I really act like I'm courting you. So, you won't have to lie."

Leo stayed silent, pondering over Mikey's offer.

"I don't think Usagi would fall for this. I mean, you're my baby brother." Leo took a bite from his omelet and Mikey took the opportunity his eldest brother's mouth was full to insist. "Well, baby bro or not, I know you better and I'm pretty sure my cock is bigger than his, too."

Seeing Leo's face darkening in a deep flush was a treat.

"Mikey!" Leo protested, when he had swallowed his bite. "Don't talk about these things in the kitchen!"

"Does that mean in your bedroom it would be alright? I'm kidding!" Mikey chuckled in front of Leo's shocked expression."How is your omelet? I used only the white from the eggs and added chives, since you like their taste."

"It's delicious, Mikey" Leo replied, obviously relieved the conversation turned on a less disturbing topic. "Thank you."

"From now on, I will cook and bake for you, "Mikey explained while cleaning the pan. "Make sure to tell Usagi."

"But you are cooking for us already," Leo countered, hiding his mouth still chewing omelet behind his hand. "He knows that."

Mikey looked over his shoulder, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Leo understood why. By his comment, he just agrees to Mikey's scheme.

"Yeah, but usually I don't plan a well-thought menu to please one of you, in specific." He winked. "Just go with the flow, bro and trust the Mikester. Just mention whatever I do to Usagi."

At first, Leo doubted it was a good idea. When Usagi contacted him the next day, it was a very flustered Leo who mentions how well he had eaten thanks to Mikey and that they had teamed up together during the patrol.

Usagi didn't react and Leo could understand him. How Usagi would believe Mikey hit on his big brother?

But Mikey told him to keep up with it and to see the bright side. Indeed, it was kind of nice to have someone who cooks for you everyday, cuddle with you to watch your favorite movie and was always cheering you up. Mikey even brushed his shell and assisted him when he checked and cleaned the weapons, a chore the youngest always hated. He was making his tea and despite his own fast food taste, had served so much vegetable that Raph had sworn to pummel him the next time he sees broccoli. But Leo was growing comfortable in this routine and he could have been carried away if it wasn't that he knew Mikey faked to be a caring boyfriend for the sake of Leo's and Usagi's relationship.

It was now lasting for more than three weeks and Usagi was still, the kind, polite, absent-because-from-another-dimension self. Staring at his bedroom ceiling, he chastised himself. Leo must face the truth. Usagi wasn't the jealous guy type or well, didn't care about him.

Mikey was sitting on his bed, flipping through a magazine. Mikey was spending more and more time in his bedroom and Leo though again how Mikey was more taking this game seriously than any mission they went through. But his presence was soothing; without him, Leo would have felt truly miserable.

"You're gloomy and I bet it's because of your long-eared so-called lover," Mikey stated, pushing aside his magazine. "Do you want a massage? I’m pretty good at it."

Mikey didn't wait for Leo's answer and seized his foot. "I watched an educational show about massaging," he explained. "I'm sure I can make you feel reaaaaal good, bro."

Leo was so in a sour mood that he didn't even care to protest. After all, there was at least someone nice to him.

Mikey had come prepared like the massage was on his planning already and he spreads some oil on Leo feet and calves.

He malaxed the flesh with the skill a professional could have and Leo just decided to put his worries on the back seat and enjoy the moment.

"I need you to turn around dude. Your backside also needs my magical touch."

Leo didn't protest. It won't be Usagi would give him a massage, he thought bitterly. But he came back to reality when Mikey brushed the inside of his thigh. Leo with Mikey was used to let his guard down and he hadn't expected the bold move. He let out a whimper and clapped his hand on his mouth when he took conscience from it.

"Don't keep your voice down," Mikey whispered and Leo turned his head to glance at his brother. Mikey's voice was deeper than usual. "It was a cute noise you made."

Mikey was now kneading the highest part of his inside thing and by accident, even brushed his tail. Leo’s tail turned stiff immediately and Leo bit down a moan.

"What kind of educational show it was?" Leo wanted to know, trying to sound severe and failing.

“The ones broadcasted late,” Mikey replied lowly and Leo tried to sit up.

“What do you mean?” Leo asked, now fidgety and nervous. His heart was racing as crazy and the way Mikey was staring at him made him feel hot.

“I’m sure you can figure it out!” Mikey answered and in a quick move, he seized Leo’s face to bring him closer to him.

They were kissing, his flabbergasted brain warned him. Mikey had shoved his tongue in his mouth, probably using the momentum when Leo was gasping like an idiot. Now, he was pinned and Leo’s brain was blowing like wet fuses. Mikey never pinned him in the dojo and if one day he would have managed it, it won’t have lasted long. With a good hip throw, Leo could break free, but it was like each place Mikey touched was now paralyzed and aching. Was it wrong? He wasn’t sure, but he felt his heart would jump out of his chest at any moment. The foreign sensation scared him. Losing control on his sense had never happened before and Leo wasn’t sure to like it.

“Mikey, Mikey, stop…” he managed to say when his mouth got free. “Stop it, I feel weird…”

“Define ‘weird,” Mikey asked, in a total Donatello’s manner. He stroked Leo’s cheek. “You were all moody and now you seem to be much better.”

“I feel hot…”Leo panted.

“Yeah, you look hot,” Mikey agreed, before he returned to nibble and kiss Leo’s neck. “This is the idea.”

“It is a new thing...I could tell Usagi?”The leader tried hard to stay grounded but he was overwhelmed with new sensations.

Mikey looked slightly annoyed at the name

“Why not?” he replied carelessly. “The sooner he get the hint, the best it is,” he said. “But that’s mean, you’re okay with it?”

With uncertainty, Leo nodded. He never went beyond kissing with Usagi and well, the kisses shared hadn’t been like that. He knew little about sex. When Donatello delivered his brothers the talk, Leo was on a mission. When Leo had come back, Donnie wasn’t eager to spend too much on a matter he had already a hard time to teach once. Anyway, Leo was too uneasy to gave it the attention he usually has for learning. He guessed kissing someone else was cheating, but Leo had no idea on what ground he stands with Usagi, anymore and well, Mikey was kissing him out of duty. Leo guessed it was okay.

Eagerly Mikey continued, but when he touched Leo’s tail again, the leader almost jumped out of his shell.

“What are you doing? Don’t touch there!”

“You said you were okay with it!”Mikey protested. “Don’t act like a virgin! You are hard!”

“I’m a virgin,” Leo snapped, breathing hard and he could tell by his face that Mikey didn’t expect it. “I said I was okay with a massage. You don’t have to push the lover act to this level. It would be too much cheating for I dare to look at Usagi’s eyes again!”

Mikey couldn't reply that Leo’s phone rang. Leo stretched his hand to take the call.

“It’s Usagi,” Leo said and for once, he wasn’t sure how to feel beyond edgy. Usually, Usagi's calls so rare, filled him with happiness.

“Don’t take this call,” Mikey warned him. “We need to settle a misunderstanding, beforehand.”

Leo was caught between a rock and a hard place. He hesitated to take the call from the ronin because he was feeling oddly guilty. But the conversation with Mikey filled him with anxieties. If he didn’t take Usagi’s call, Leo knew it would be the first step to their break-up and even if he wasn’t sure how he feels about Usagi anymore, it was something he wasn’t ready to let it go.

He took the call and Usagi pointed out how Leo’s breath was labored.

“I got into a slight argument with Mikey,” Leo explained after a glance to his brother. "But it's all settled now."

“Oh well, I’m surprised, Leonardo. You seemed so close to this brother lately. I was starting to feel worried, I do not dare to tell aloud the word jealous. Hence, my call.”

Leo couldn’t help the grin on his face, but he dies on his lips when he saw Mikey’s pissed expression.

“I didn’t know you could be that silly, Usagi,” Leo murmured without real conviction. He wondered to who he was the worse scumbag? The ronin or his brother?

After a few minutes where he apologized again for his absence, Usagi invited Leo to his dimension for five days. He had planned a few days off ‘to focus on his beloved Leo-Chan,’ and stiffly, Leo said he would gladly see again Usagi’s and his dimension.

When he hung up, he kicked himself to look at Mikey’s eyes.

“Usagi said he regrets to have neglected me and wants me to visit him for a few days. It seems your scheme worked,” he murmured. “Look like I’m not the only tactician in the family.”

His joke attempt fell flat and Leo lowered his gaze, thinking he didn’t deserve to be called Fearless when he was trembling in front of his baby brother, waiting for his answer.

“So, you don’t need my boyfriend service, anymore,” Mikey asked sharply. “Is that so?”

Leo stayed still, staring at a very interesting point on the lower self on his bookshelves. Since when he was so a coward?

“Well, I’m gonna take my leave,” Mikey announced, his voice clipped. “Have fun on your honeymoon and well, think of me a bit. It’s thanks to me after all, you’ll get your cherry popped!”

Mikey slammed the door so hard, a frame on Leo’s wall fell on the ground, breaking the glass protecting it. It was a bad omen, he decided. But it was too late. The game had backfired and now, there was no way out without getting burnt.

**Author's Note:**

> I used a sentence from the new ERB. I couldn't help it.


End file.
